Spooky scary zombies
"The Loser's Escape" is the 17th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 17th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on November 2nd, 2016. Coverage Cold Open Rose and Saturn find a button, and Rose tells Saturn not to because it will release the haters. He does anyway, and Hater floods the screen. Cake at Stake Bally, Chess Piece, Cloud, Rose, and Saturn are up for elimination. 20 votes were cast, 10 likes and 10 dislikes. Chess Piece was the only one to not get any likes. Rose and Saturn, got 1 like, Cloud got 2, and Bally got 6. His prize is a ray blaster. For dislikes, Chess Piece and Saturn got 1 dislike, Rose got 2, and Bally and Cloud tied with 3. They do a tiebreaker, which is to jump over a gorge. They both succeed, so Coiny pulls a random person out of the Chamber of Losers to choose who goes home. Thought Cloud is chosen and she chooses Cloud, who is eliminated directly after. Contest The contest this time is to shoot a bunch of zombies until three people die. The rest win immunity. They are teleported to a graveyard for the contest. A zombie climbs on Trombone, but he kills it. Rose gets ambushed by three zombies, one including Zombie Arrow, and is saved by someone off screen. Saturn has to have Earthy protect him, due to not having arms. Unfortunately, a zombie bites him and he loses the contest. Bally kills a zombie, and then Trombone spots a red zombie. Coiny then explains that each zombie has a level. Green zombies take 5 hits to kill, red zombies take 8 hits, pink zombies take 12 hits, gray zombies take 15 hits, shadow zombies take 20 hits, and tanks take 100 hits. Headphones kills a green zombie, but then a pink one ambushes him so he runs away. Earthy gets cornered by three pink zombies, but Bally rescues him by killing all three. Rose then sees an exit to the graveyard, so she attempts to leave but is crushed by the gate. A zombie then bites her, making her lose the contest. Bally and Earthy kill a gray zombie, then the tank appears out of a grave. Trombone kills a shadow zombie then sees the tank. Everyone starts shooting at it, and it is defeated. Chess Piece is then bitten by a shadow zombie. Stinger Coiny explains that there is a debut and that the contestants will vote who gets eliminated. There are ten debut choices. Them being Cookie, Evil Eye, Hater, Jelly Cube, Jupiter, Marker, Poster, Radio, Soccer Ball, and Stoney. Trivia *This is the creator's favorite episode. *The votes for this episode were rigged. Originally Bally was eliminated with 3 votes, but the creator didn't want Bally to get out with the prize. So he added one like onto Bally and a dislike onto Cloud, so they would tie and so Cloud would get eliminated. *This is the first and only Halloween episode of the series. *Each of the contestants wore a costume. **Bally's was just himself with a weird mouth. **Chess Piece has slashes/lines on her body. **Cloud was a zombie. ***Ironically, Cloud was eliminated in this episode, which revolved around zombies. **Earthy was just an orange and brown version of himself. **Headphones was a close. **Rose had a galaxy design. **Saturn was a mummy. **Trombone was a shadow character. *This is the first episode Zombie Arrow appears in. Deaths *Chess Piece, Rose, and Saturn all get bitten by zombies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper Category:2016 Episodes